We've Never Really Left the Past Behind
by lala-haha-lala-ha
Summary: Tony and Michelle. Takes place after season 3 without season 4 or 5, first fic be nice :P


Author: Amanda

Disclaimer: I own nothing! No characters no anything! I think I'm a little young to own a TV show as well.

Author's Notes: New at this so be nice. And I wrote this at 6:30 in the morning with no sleep the night before so it may not be the best

Michelle had landed in Maui, Hawaii, three days ago. She went alone; she needed to get away, away from everything and everyone. She need time to relax alone.

People had been telling her she need time off to recover but she strongly disagreed every time. The last month had been hard and she had thought a lot about the past year. She had became tired and not up for doing anything or going anywhere with anyone. She had eventually given in to all her friends and family who insisted she need some time just for herself and took a vacation.

She was staying at the Four Seasons Resort and they usually had some local band playing by the pool at night. She went down to sit at the bar, which was located a few yards away from the pool. She was sipping some tropical drink she had choose to order out of curiosity, when someone behind her says sounding almost shocked "Wow Michelle is that you?"

She turns around to face someone she hadn't seen in about 8 years. Looking at him she relised he still looked just as gorgeous as he did many moons ago with those brown eyes and the dark curly hair, that she can still vividly remember running her fingers through. All she was able to mange to say at that moment was one whispered word "Tony".

He sits down next to her at the bar and says, "Hey, what are you doing _here"_

She had suddenly become aware of her appearance. She was wearing no makeup and her hair was frizzy and pulled back because of the humidity, and she wasn't sure how well her shoes matched her brightly colored dress. When she left her hotel room she wasn't trying to impress anyone so she didn't really care about any of these things in till this seconded. She hesitated on her answer and says with a forced smile "Vacation, and you?"

He smiles at her noticing that she's a bit uncomfortable "Um.. I'm here for a wedding"

Her jaw drops when he says "wedding", she pauses for a moment making Tony look at her awkwardly and she managed to say "Congratulations"

He laughs and she has a nervous look on her face not sure exactly what she said that was so funny, he stops laughing and smiles "it's not my wedding. It's my brother's; I am the best man though. And this time I can walk down the aisle knowing it can't end in divorce, it should be nice."

"Oh" she smiles a bit relived and lifts her glass "Well than this is for him" she pauses noticing he doesn't have a drink "Aren't you going to get a drink?"

He shakes his head "Nah I don't do that anymore only bad things came from my drinking. I even went through re-had now I'm on the straight and narrow."

She puts her drink down and smiles "Oh well congratulations, that's really great." She puts her hand on top of his hand which lies on the bar. "I'm happy for you Tony."

He stares into her eyes "You're what inspired me to stop drinking Michelle." There's a long pause in which they just stare at each other in till Tony speaks "So who are you here with?" he asks looking around seeing if whoever the "lucky man" is, is here.

She clears her throat "No one, just me. It's relaxing, taking a trip alone. It gives me time to think about life"

"Did something happen? She downs her drink to avoid the question and the bar tender comes over and asks her if she likes another, she nods and then turns to Tony "I won't drink if it makes you uncomfortable"

"No, no, don't worry about me." He turns to the bar tender "I'll have a club soda." and then looks back at Michelle "Really it's fine."

They went on to friendly "chit chat" and talk for 4 hours in till 1 am. They where talking about any subject that popped into their head. They where laughing and smiling for together for the first time in a long time. Tony decides to bring up a serious subject, which quickly brings the laughing to a halt "How's your love life?"

This was one of the reasons she was here about 9 months ago; she was engaged to get married. A few days before her wedding day she was going through a few old boxes of stuff which was mostly crap. She came across a box filled with pictures of Tony and her, which brought a flood of feelings that where always really there back. When she started to become serious with her ex-fiancé she had decided maybe she could love them both, both him and Tony. But looking at the pictures she relised she never loved him the way she has always loved Tony, and she never will. She never showed up for the wedding.

She decides to cut that story short "I left a man at the alter 9 months ago"

He stares at her with an expressionless look on his face "Oh".

She bit her lip yeah "Yeah "oh", so how's your love life"

"I'm recently divorced, I was married for 5 years, happily for the first 3. And I have a son his name is Michael he's 2. His mother won't let me see him, she wanted full custody and I let her have it. I never saw my son; I don't really think he is my son. She was having an affair near the end of our relationship, and that's when she became pregnant, she's not sure who the father is. She's pretty sure it wasn't mine as well. But she put my name on the birth certificate because she wanted to be able to tell him she was married to his daddy at one point.

She doesn't want to ever see me again anyway. She says that the whole time we where married I was in love with another women. She knew I wasn't having an affair with this women but she says that I've loved her forever and always will. Which is probably true." He decides not to tell her who the women is she may figure it out on her own

Michelle feels her heart sink back into her chest as he had said all of this.

"We always had problems, she hated how I was so immersed in my work all of the time. At one point she got so mad at me that she deliberately defecated on my-"

Michelle interrupts "Okay! That's bad, really really, bad."

He nods "Is the whole marriage thing the reason you came out here to think about life?"

She stares down at the glass in her hand and takes a sip "That would be part of it" she looks back up at him a depressing look on her face.

He reaches for the hand that is not holding her drink and takes her hand in his. "And the other part"

A tear runs down her cheek and she tries to push the tear away and blink the others back from coming but she unsuccessful and soon the tears are pouring down her face. "She whispers so quietly "Danny died two months ago in a car accident"

Tony is absolutely speechless after hearing and doesn't know what to do other than hug her and he whispers in her ear "I'm so sorry." She sobs into his shoulder as his arms stay tightly around her small frame.

They stay in the warm embrace for nearly ten minutes in till he finally moves, his arms still around her, so that he can see her face. They stare deeply into the others eyes in till they end up in a deep and passionate kiss. Neither sure which one initiated the kiss but they both seem to be thoroughly enjoying it.

When the kiss breaks they just stare into each other's souls in till Tony strokes Michelle's cheek and says, "I love you."

The words shocked her but made her so happy, she smiled and started to say "I love you too" but she stopped at "I lov-". She remembers that he had admitted that he is still in love with some women that he was with before he got married for the second time. "How long have you been loving me?"

He says holding her hands "Ever since I said it to u the first time 10, 11 years ago."

"She smiled so was I the women who your ex-wife-" she was going to say "claimed u still loved"

He cut her off "of course"

She had kissed him this time she had wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed, when they broke apart she starred into his eyes and then start walking away pulling his hand so he came with her. She had brought him back up to her hotel room. On the way up the elevator they continued to kiss which such passion, neither had experienced anything like it since they where married.

When they get into her hotel room the stand next to the bed as they kiss and start to explore other areas of each other's bodies. He pulls her dress over her head as she starts to unbutton his shirt. They stare into the others eyes and souls as they do what comes natural next.

They fall asleep and don't wake up till noon since they probably got to be around 3 or 4. They lay in bed cuddling and holding each other close.

She says looking up at Tony "Don't ever make me leave you again, and don't ever leave me"

He whispers, "Marry Me."


End file.
